The World Is Leading Me Away
by neverbelieveagain
Summary: Jake and Peyton always dreamed of a life together. One night in Georgia, Peyton proposed. Jake knew that they couldn't truly be together until Peyton settled things in Tree Hill. Peyton is determined to return to Jake, someday.
1. Prologue

_Summary: Jake and Peyton always dreamed of a life together. One night in Georgia, Peyton proposed. Jake knew that they couldn't truly be together until Peyton settled things in Tree Hill. Peyton is determined to return to Jake, someday._

**A/N: So this is my first story. It's a Jake/Peyton story, a couple I absolutely adore I wish Bryan Greenberg stayed on OTH, but then again, I wish a lot of things when it comes to this show, lol. I'm rating it T; just so I can have some wiggle room with language.**

**This first chapter is pretty much just dialogue from episodes 3.20 and 3.21, with my narration. I was torn between only including parts of these scenes; and decided that I wanted it all. So for now you'll have to deal with the deja-vu and then we can get into the real story. :)**

**Oh and I'm disclaiming right now that I do not own One Tree Hill or any part of it. If you do, call me and I'd love to negotiate!**

* * *

The blond sees him standing on his porch, brooding. It's an act she expects from Lucas, and even herself. But not him. "So, you've been quiet tonight," Peyton jokes, an icebreaker.

"I'm worried about you," Jake states plainly, yet you can hear the true worrying undertone hiding in his voice.

"Why?" Peyton laughs at the thought.

"What if I say you can stay?" he proposes, "And somehow we convince your father to let you do it," Jake shakes his head, knowing that Larry Sawyer would never agree to such a thing. His daughter playing house with a teenage guy and said guy's own baby girl? Preposterous.

"This life is hard, Peyton," Jake dismisses the thought that Peyton would ever abandon him and Jenny. She couldn't, he's sure of that much. But still, he has to bring it up. _'For Jenny's sake,'_ he tells himself. He won't let another mother figure walk in and out of his precious daughter's life, he can't.

"You've got all this fire inside of you, I just- I don't want to be the guy that puts that out," he explains, giving her an easy out. He doesn't want it to be like that, playing games with Peyton, games that end in her leaving; but him convincing Peyton that it's better for her to leave is a hell of a lot easier for him than her choosing to leave, even if the convincing is done in this roundabout, tricky way.

"Well you already did that the night you left Tree Hill," she teases. But it's true, every last ounce of that statement is one-hundred percent truth. She wasn't whole after Jake left, but there was still a spark. And right after he came back, he left again. That spark only smoldered now, sending smoke signals of loneliness straight to her heart.

Jake instantly feels guilty, though, sensing the truth behind the joke. He knows it killed her to watch him leave once, twice. It kills him to think about how much pain he caused her. He knows she forgives him because it's for Jenny, and she'd do the same thing for that little girl. But it still hurts, both of them.

Slowly but surely, the smirk that was on her face fades. "I spent a lot of time being miserable, Jake. It's like misery's an old friend." Peyton swallows hard, the halfhearted smile that belongs to her 'everything-is-alright' facade leaving her face before it even got settled. "And it tricks you sometimes into thinking that it's always going to be there, that you can't be happy." Peyton felt that way all too often. It was impossible for her to be upset around Jake, and when he was gone, it was as if it was impossible for her to be happy. "But you can, you can walk away from pain." She modeled the statement from what she did earlier that day. She left Tree Hill, she walked away from her pain. "And I think being in love is the best way to do it," Peyton finished, recalling the love she felt for Jake resurfacing during her trip to Savannah.

Peyton gazed up into Jake's eyes. "What do you feel when we're together?" she asked, somehow knowing that their answers would be the same.

"Hope," Jake answered quickly, honestly. Peyton let her mouth stretch into a true smile, the truest one in awhile. She was right- they both had the same answer floating in their minds.

"I do too," Peyton added. She took a quick breath, thinking about all the times she felt hopeless without Jake, and wondering now that she was in his arms just how she survived that hopelessness. Peyton loved the feeling of hope with Jake much better. "_And we deserve that_."

They shared a quick but meaningful kiss on the porch. They did deserve hope after being apart from each other for so long. After Jake fought for Jenny, after Peyton fought with herself. They deserved so much more than hope- they deserved each other. Jake wrapped Peyton tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go. Peyton stayed there contentedly, knowing she would never find a good reason to leave.

* * *

Later that night, Peyton wrapped the small child in her blanket, getting Jenny settled in her crib for bedtime. She tucked in the corners, making sure the baby girl her heart ached for wouldn't be cold during the night. Peyton felt relatively helpless, wishing she could do more for the small child. She knew, however, there was nothing more that could be done in such a short amount of time. Jenny's heart was something that was healed over time, the cracks created by mistakes others made filled slowly with love. Peyton knew that fact from experience.

Peyton was finally satisfied and lovingly stared into the child's warm brown eyes, the same eyes that her father had, when she heard baby Jenny utter the most earth-shattering two syllables: "_Mama_."

It broke her heart and healed it all at once. She was sad for Jenny, knowing that the little girl might not ever truly know her biological mother. But at the same time, Peyton knew best that biological mother didn't always perfectly translate into that perfect definition of the word 'mother.' It was a hard act to balance, the need for a true mother compared to the tug at your heart coming from the need to know your biological roots. Peyton vowed at that moment to help Jenny through that struggle. Tears filling her eyes, Peyton knew she would never be able to leave Jenny. Much like abandoning the baby's father, it just wasn't an option anymore. Not again.

* * *

Peyton strolled back out onto the porch, happier than she had been in the longest time. Things were so simple, easy, perfect. Jake and Jenny leaving broke Peyton's heart. But for something so complex, her heart was healed instantly when she saw that father-daughter pair, waiting for her in the Savannah National Airport. Peyton was busy imagining a perfect future for the trio. She'd be an artist, Jake a musician, and Jenny would be whatever her heart desired. She'd have two amazing parents encouraging her along the way, for every step.

There sat Jake, playing his guitar. She didn't recognize the tune, but it sounded happy. That was all Peyton wanted. To be happy. And she was, in this very moment. The only problem that she could think of right now was staying happy. There had to be some way to ensure that she would never lose this perfect feeling. She had been away, taken not by choice, from the love and happiness of a family for far too long. Peyton needed this, it was her new and most favorite addiction.

She took a seat next to him, a confused expression on her face, thinking of the ways to prolong the high she was currently riding.

"What's wrong, Peyton?" Jake asked, his thick eyebrows raised in concern for the blond he loved.

Peyton seemed speechless for a moment. She couldn't answer. She didn't want Jake to think that she was taking advantage of him, using him to make her happy. If she spoke in that very moment, that would be her answer. But the truth was that Peyton _needed_ Jake to be happy. And she was pretty sure that he felt the same way.

"Do you want to get married?" Peyton asked, saying the words so fast that they were almost blurred together. It was her master plan for happiness. A marriage was a bond that lasted forever. This could be her one-way ticket to a perfect life. There were probably flaws in the plan, but Peyton was far too immersed in the moment to see them.

Jake, however, took a page out of Peyton's book and was absolutely speechless.

Peyton took his lack of words as the worst possible answer and ran back inside the house. She found herself in Jenny's room moments later, hoping that looking at the baby sleeping would give herself some sort of peace.

Jake's mouth was dry, he was completely dumbfounded. The only thing he could think to say was to make sure he heard Peyton correctly. "Did you just say you want to get married?" he asked, hoping for clarification. Honestly, he was praying that he misheard her, that Peyton did not just ask for them to get married. They barely discussed living together, and marriage... marriage was a lot more... _involved_.

"Yeah..." Peyton stifled an awkward giggled, trying to ease the tension she created in this moment. "crazy, right?"

"It's a little nuts, yeah," Jake admitted with a nod. He didn't want to say yes or no, he just wanted Peyton to take everything back. Jake wondered if if was possible at all, in any way, to turn back time. He'd give an arm and a leg to do so. Jake would cut Peyton off before she could say anything. He would make sure that question never flowed through her lips.

But then again... he couldn't think of another moment when she seemed so beautiful. Here he was, trying to think of ways to make it all go away, when Peyton was breaking again in front of him, partly embarrassed and yet partly so determined in what she wanted. How could he break her heart again? He was sure that he couldn't. That, if he did, both of them wouldn't survive.

Jake was torn. The word 'yes' would be so simple to say. _Yes_. They'd kiss and be happy and start a life together, in love. And the word 'no' was fraught with complications, the first of which being that he might never see Peyton again. Once again, he knew this was something neither of them could live through, again. As he debated, Jake knew that living happily ever after would only happen in the most perfect of realities. However, one of them quitting the relationship they were talking about seemed so real, probable. Jake could feel the odds being stacked against them as time ticked by. But the worst part, Jake slowly realized, was that there was no middle ground. He had to choose: yes or no. Taking it back was just not something that could happen in this reality.

Peyton looked so nervously desperate that it almost broke Jake's heart. He was doing this to her, making her emotions go haywire. It hurt him to watch her plead her case. "Okay, b-but, maybe not? I mean, It worked for Nathan and Haley, look how happy they are!" As soon as the words left Peyton's mouth, she knew it was a bad thing to say. Jake and Peyton were not Nathan and Haley. Comparing themselves was just stupid. It was naive of her to think that the lucky fairytale Nathan and Haley were growing into could be anything like what her and Jake would have... and that was all if he said yes.

Never before had Peyton wanted a three-letter word so badly that she was sure she needed it.

"I love you, Jake. I do," Peyton pleaded, though her and Jake both knew this as fact. Reiterating it was unnecessary. "And you know that I love Jenny." More fact. "So maybe that's enough?" Her voice grew quieter with each syllable, knowing that it probably wasn't true. Though maybe, just maybe, it would be. And she really did believe that, honestly and truly. Peyton wouldn't have said it if it she didn't. She was just contending with herself on whether or not her and Jake would be one of those lucky few couples where love was truly enough to get them through anything.

Jake didn't know what to say, particularly something that didn't crush Peyton's dreams. "I think only in fairy tales that's enough, Peyton." Meanwhile, he had the same thoughts. Maybe they were a fairytale.

"You know what? Someone told me once that there's nothing wrong with fairy tales. You always live happily ever after," Peyton could feel the tears sting in the corners of her eyes, knowing that her argument was over. There was nothing more she could say. It was all up to Jake now. The end results of this conversation were in his hands.

"Okay, listen to me," his voice is hard and rough, with a level of desperation that rivaled Peyton's earlier tones. Even as the words flow from his mouth, he doesn't know where he's going. His heart will finish the sentence, and that will be the decision he makes. "You can't just fly into Savannah and get into my head all over again, telling me to stay and then asking me to marry you!"

"Well why not?" Peyton asks, as exasperated as Jake is.

"Because!" Jake yells back, wondering where his heart is going with this, "I might just say yes!" Almost automatically, a grin cracks through on his face. Peyton sends back a matching smile and meets his lips, ready for a kiss. He knows in that moment that his heart made the right decision. As unrealistic as it may be, neither of them can live without each other any longer. So even if just for this very moment, they are ensured a happy life together.

* * *

She woke up to him brooding again. Contemplating what to do, she decided against another joke. "Jake, you okay?" she asked, thinking that the worst that could happen would be that he didn't feel well or couldn't sleep. What more could it be?

He sighed, Peyton's first clue that this was more than a slight case of insomnia or a tummy ache. "You know, you talk in your sleep."

Peyton laughed, her worry hastily flying away. So Jake was woken by her sleep-talk, that was no big deal. "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry," she sheepishly apologized.

"I've been sitting awake, wrestling with the feeling that," Jake paused. Peyton gulped again, sent on another loop of emotion in the roller-coaster of worry she seemed to be stuck on. Wrestling with a feeling about her sleep-talk? She wished he would spit it out already because Peyton was confused. Jake was too, though. He didn't know how to turn his thoughts into words. And he knew two things: once he did, there was no going back; and that this would probably be the end of their extremely short-lived relationship. "you need to go back to Tree Hill," he blurted out, somewhat insensitively, "That you shouldn't stay here. That you can't." The last three words, Jake regretted. That was an unnecessary twist of the knife currently lodged in Peyton's heart, and he knew it.

Peyton almost bawled instantly. She figured it had to be some sort of sick joke her fiancé was playing. But he looked so... serious. "Why?! What happened?!"

"You talk in your sleep, Peyton," Jake repeated sadly.

Peyton was not understanding, though. Maybe she was getting overly-upset; but she knew Jake was overreacting. "Okay, so-so what? I don't- I don't understand. So I-I mumble a few words in my sleep?" she tripped over her words, stuttering. "What'd I say? Was it really that bad? Did I say I wanted to kill you or something?" Peyton asked the questions in such quick succession that Jake didn't know which to answer first.

"No," Jake stated calmly, "You said _'I love you.'_"

Once again Peyton was back to not being worried, but she refused to assume that she was safe. What if Jake was implying he had commitment issues? They were technically engaged, this was a very bad time for those sort of issues coming up. "Okay, well, normally that's a good thing," Peyton joked, the only way she knew to relieve any sort of tension.

"You said _'I love you, Lucas.'_"

And with that, Peyton Sawyer knew that her life would never be the same. All because she talks in her sleep.

* * *

There had to be something she could do, anything. She was sure that there must be a way to explain the horrible incident unfolding before her very eyes. Her first engagement, crumbling before it even had a chance to thrive.

Peyton racked her mind to find some sort of explanation. What was she even dreaming of? Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Peyton's memory flashed to a bookcase, and a puddle of blood seeping into the carpet where the bookcase sat. Then it made sense- the school shooting. That's what she was dreaming of. That's why she professed her love for Lucas during her sweet slumber with Jake.

"Jake," she began, trying to make sure that she worded this correctly. The last thing she needed was to make this situation worse. "During the school shooting, when I was trapped in the library and bleeding to death-" Peyton went for the pity angle. "-Lucas found me. I was sure we weren't going to make it out alive, and I-I told him I loved him," she finished quietly.

"You told Lucas that you loved him?" Jake repeated Peyton's words, unable to think straight enough to think of something more original to say.

"Yeah, bu-..." Peyton's face contorted in confusion and pain. The sureness that there had to be some way to explain this was quickly flying out the window. "It was the school shooting, okay? And I was bleeding, and I thought I was going to die!" Peyton repeated herself as if Jake wasn't listening the first time. If he was, he couldn't still honestly blame her for this, could he? "I didn't mean it like that!" _'Like how I love you,'_ she wanted to say. But for some reasons her mouth could no longer form any sort of word. Peyton could feel her tongue refusing to speak and going on strike. Her stomach was also planning a revolt, working its way up her throat. It was the worst feeling imaginable.

"Jake... I love you," she lamely finished. There was nothing else she was able to say, no more thoughts that ran through her mind.

"I know that you do," he looked down as he began to admit his fears.

Peyton threw her hands in the air, tired of this up-and-down game. She just wanted a definitive answer that she could understand. "Well then why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"When you decided that you weren't going to go back to Tree Hill, do you remember what you told me?" Jake began.

"Yeah..." Peyton trailed off, unaware yet afraid of where this was going.

"You said that your father's not around, and that Haley has Nathan, and that Brooke has Lucas," Jake stated. Peyton's jaw dropped, hating herself for saying those words, though she knew she didn't say them quite as Jake implied.

"Okay, you know what, Haley and Brooke are my best friends and they spend a lot of time with their boyfriends," Peyton explained herself, "That's all I meant by that!"

"Lemme ask you a question," Jake proposed, not pausing to wait for an answer. "What if Brooke didn't have Lucas?" He knew he was being mean. That question would only open up a can of worms that he himself probably would prefer to be closed, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was too late, and deep down he knew that it had to be asked sooner or later. Letting this relationship go on without true closure with Peyton's past was gambling with disaster.

Peyton couldn't answer. Not because she thought it would get her into more trouble, or because her mouth wasn't working. She honestly did not know. If Brooke hadn't gotten back together with Lucas at the start of junior year, would they be together? It was a definite possibility. But the problem with that was the possibility. Anything was possible. Maybe she and Lucas wouldn't be together. Maybe Lucas would be dead if he hadn't started dating Brooke a second time. Maybe Brooke would be dead. Maybe if it weren't for two of her best friends dating right now, there'd be a rip in the space-time continuum. Who was she to predict the future of alternative worlds?

Peyton stayed quiet too long, forcing Jake's thoughts to be the worst. He assumed that Peyton knew for a fact that she would've gone after Lucas. In reality, Peyton had decided that she probably wouldn't have gone after Lucas. She probably wouldn't have done anything, though she might have agreed to dating him if he made the first move.

Jake tried to put his feelings into words that wouldn't kill Peyton. That was what this was all about- trying not to ruin the girl he loved again. But he knew that this dream they were attempting to live couldn't merge into the reality that he, Peyton, and Jenny had to live in. "You see, Peyton, you asked me to marry you after Jenny called you _'mama_._'_"

"Yeah," the blond nodded in confusion, the hints of a smile on her face as the memory played in her mind.

"After you lost your mom again," Jake continued, Peyton slowly realizing what he was _really_ saying, "I mean, your dad's not around..."

"Oh." She walked away from him, from the conversation. It was more than enough for him to bring up Ellie's death, but then to use that and the fact that her father was absent from her life against her? Peyton was astonished that Jake could do such a thing. "You know what, _don't_," she demanded.

"You're alone Peyton, I get it!" Jake honestly thought he did, but Peyton knew he didn't. If he did, they wouldn't be talking in the first place. "It makes all the sense in the world that you would want a family!"

"No!" she screamed, tears once again burning her eyes. This wasn't right, this wasn't how things were supposed to be. Last night was the beginning of their happy ending, Peyton couldn't understand how something so right could end so wrong. Jake didn't get it. She was lonely, of course she was. There was no denying that was true. But he and Jenny weren't replacements for her lost mothers and father. They were something different altogether.

"I want this family," Peyton's voice was strong, yet broken. An impossible contradiction, but true nonetheless.

"Do you?" Jake challenged, sensing that he was pushing her too far. He didn't intend on hurting Peyton, but it seemed like he was doing just that.

"Okay, you know what, just don't?" It was a question this time, a plea. Peyton honestly couldn't take more of this. Her mind was spinning and her heart was broken and she was sure that she would be sick any second now. "I don't understand this, okay." Peyton swallowed hard and continued, "'Cause it seems like you're working really, really hard to push me away. So if you're not into me, just say so!" She closed her eyes, waiting for the truth. It had to be that Jake didn't really want to be with her. There was no other logical explanation for the way he was acting, the way he was so vehemently pushing her away.

"No, that is not it!" Jake protested, "I love you, Peyton, okay? I don't want to believe that there's another guy in your heart. But I think that there is," Jake finally admitted his feelings of defeat. He was so sure that he wasn't good enough for Peyton, that he wasn't what Peyton wanted.

"I think that you're afraid," Peyton retaliated. If he truly knew her he would know that such a ridiculous thing like her loving someone more than Jake was impossible. And since Peyton was so sure in her heart that Jake did know her, she was sure that he was hiding from this commitment.

"Yeah, you know what, I am afraid!" Jake admitted, "It hurt like hell the last time I lost you and I... I-I don't want to do that again!"

"Then don't," Peyton answered simply, as if it was the easiest problem with the most wonderful solution. In her mind, it was. There was no need for this fighting, they could just _stop_.

"Look..." Jake took a seat next to Peyton, trying to reason with her, "marriages fall apart all the time because people, they get caught up with the romance and they're not honest with themselves. Well I have to be twice as honest- once for me, once for Jenny." Peyton knew she was being honest with herself when she said she loved Jake and wanted to marry him, that she wanted to be a mother to Jenny. The only problem was that if Jake didn't listen, how was she supposed to make him believe it?

* * *

"Peyton, I'm sorry," Jake murmurs to a curled-up, broken version of the girl he loves. It kills him to see her like this again, to know that he did this to her. He knows he had good intentions, but the intentions aren't what matter- it's the outcome.

"I don't want you to go," he admits. Peyton wants to yell again. _'Then don't let me go!'_ but she knows that there's a _'but'_ following Jake's statement and even if she protested, at this point, it's over. "But your father told you to follow your heart, and he's right." Again she wants to fight this, to yell and scream until Jake believes her. But Peyton can't seem to find the words and everything aches too much for her to try. Plus she knows that Jake won't listen; it's a waste of her breath. "And as much as it kills me to say it, I think you need to follow it home."

Peyton sniffles. It really is over. "But what if you're wrong?" she challenges him with a _'but'_ of her own, "What if I go back and my heart just aches for you like it has for months now?" She knows it will, there's no question of _'if_._'_

"Well then, I'll still be here," Jake promises; and for the first time since the night before, Peyton feels _hope_. Hope that everything will be okay, and she truly will live happily ever after with Jake and Jenny. "If it's meant to be, we'll still be together," Jake says, pushing the promise further. Again Peyton knows it's not a matter of _'if_,' it's a matter of _'when_._'_

"Someday," Peyton whispers, filling in the blank that the _'when'_ left in her mind. She knows it's true, and she knows that Jake knows it's true, too. Things genuinely seem okay again, or at least that they will be okay in the near future.

_'Maybe Jake is right,'_ Peyton concedes in her thoughts, '_I just need to make sure my life in Tree Hill is complete. Abandoning my friends and family won't do me any good if I want to start a new life with Jake and Jenny. I'll just tie up my loose ends and come back.'_

And Peyton really believes that, too. But there's a nagging part of her that instigates a fight, asking _'If you're so sure, why don't you tell Jake that yourself?'_

She's too afraid to answer, because _she doesn't know_. Deep down, Peyton was only sure that she was unsure- of everything.

Maybe she'll know _someday_.

* * *

Peyton is thankful that the baby can't understand her tears. She relates to Jenny because of that. Peyton herself can't understand her tears. But she's cried enough to know that sometimes there's nothing left to do but cry. It's the first step in healing a broken heart.

Jake approaches the two girls, wishing that he never said anything to Peyton about sleep-talking. But this was his easy way out. She was right, he was afraid. Unlike Peyton, Jake wasn't even willing to fight for them. He couldn't, not with Jenny's tiny heart at stake. "Where's your head at, Peyton?" he asks, for no particular reason.

"Well, uh, when I went to bed tonight I was living a fairy tale and when I woke up, it's a nightmare," she honestly admitted, not shying around things that would make Jake feel guilty.

"It's still a fairy tale, don't give up on that," Jake says, though even he has a hard time believing that. In all the stories he's read to Jenny, the prince and princess never promised each other _'someday_._'_

"Look inside your heart and ask yourself _'Is Lucas still there?'_" Jake asks of her. It's almost too much to bear, the rehashing of old feelings and low level of trust that Peyton feels like Jake has with her.

"If not, I'll still be there." And the hope is back. But now Peyton knows not to get too attached, since it seems like a fleeting object only there to tease her.

Peyton only gazes lovingly at Jenny, unable to look at the man that is breaking her heart once again. She realizes with sadness that she won't be able to fulfill the promise of acting as a mother to Jenny. Her heart breaks all over again, leaving Peyton to wonder how many times it's possible for something so vital to break and still be usable.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it, and whether you did or didn't, feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a really short follow-up chapter, all I intend on doing in this one is setting up the storyline for this story. Have fun reading... :)**

* * *

Peyton waited a month until she left Tree Hill. Her body couldn't take much more. She was sick, no appetite and headaches straining her everyday life left and right. But mostly, her heart ached. She_ **needed**_ Jake Jagelski and there was no doubt about it. Of course there was no doubt for Peyton to begin with, but if Jake needed the comfort of Peyton tying up loose ends in Tree Hill, that was the least she could do.

Her blond hair flew in her eyes, making Peyton wish that she had a top on her old car. It was annoying, but she finally got used to it by the time she crossed into South Carolina. Back in Tree Hill, her friends were starting to take their finals. Peyton stayed just long enough to see Haley and Nathan get married, and say her goodbyes to Brooke and Lucas and her father. School was taken care of as well; Peyton took her finals in advance and had many meetings with Principal Turner about finishing her classes online or via mail to ensure that she would be graduating with her class, even if it was in absentia. There was no reason to be there any longer. Tree Hill held no appeal, not that it ever could compete with wherever Jake and Jenny were.

Peyton spaced out most of the time, daydreaming about how her new life would be. She'd get into the mother groove instantly, she just knew it. Her and Jenny would visit the playground every other day, where Peyton could draw while she watched her daughter be adventurous. She'd cook for Jake, clean, do everything that an atypical housewife would do. Peyton Sawyer knew that she'd be the best mom and wife in Georgia.

Speaking of the Peach State and her new home, Peyton drove by the 'Welcome To Georgia!' sign before she knew it. The drive was a piece of cake- no traffic, accidents, nor the slightest wrong turn. **_'Maybe all journies towards your true destiny were this easy_,_'_** Peyton thought.

She took the exit that would lead her to Jake's house- to her home. He wasn't expecting her, but that just made everything more interesting. She knew he'd be overjoyed at her arrival, he said he would be.

Peyton parked the Comet on the side of the road in front of Jake's house - her house, too, now, she was really going to have to get used to calling it that - and exited her beloved vehicle.

­Peyton's nerves were tingling with excitement. This was the start of her family, her life. She couldn't believe that walking up to this door could ever be so hard. **_'It's just Jake_,_'_** she told herself in the hope that she'd be calm enough to knock on the door. _**'No, it's the love of your life! Your fiancé!'**_ another part of Peyton chimed in. "Either way, calm down!" she hissed at herself.

"Peyton?" Jake asked, stunned to see the beautiful blond on his doorstep. "Were you talking to yourself?"

Peyton nervously giggled, turning around to face him. Apparently he was just returning home after picking up Jenny from daycare, something she hadn't thought of. "No," she denied, "That-it was nothing."

Jenny gurgled happily at the sight of Peyton, recognizing her quickly. Her chubby arms reached for the tall, lanky woman and Peyton happily obliged, grabbing Jenny and holding her close. "Hey you," she entertained the child with a one-way conversation, "Did my Jenners miss me?" Peyton made silly faces and noises, eliciting raucous laughs from the little girl.

"I know I did," Jake answered the question posed at his daughter, unable to stop staring at Peyton. He was ecstatic she was here, but why?

"Lucas is in my heart, Jake," Peyton supplied an answer to the question she knew was on his mind. "I don't think he's leaving any time soon," she sighed. It hurt her to watch Jake's face fall in disbelief and defeat. "But he's there as a friend."

"What?" Jake had tuned Peyton out after the admission that Lucas was still in her heart. There was nothing else he needed to hear. But that last part, he needed to hear that again.

"Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, they're all in my heart as friends. They each get a piece because I love them- _**as friends**_," Peyton smiled, moving Jenny to her right hip, a more comfortable spot.

"So what about me and Jenny?" Jake asks, needing to know that Peyton means business.

"Well you two are there, too. And guess what?" Peyton had a full-blast grin now. Jake did too, he was itching to passionately kiss this girl he loved with all his heart.

"You guys have the biggest parts," Peyton breathed softly, pushing hair out of Jenny's eyes and helping to close the gap between her and Jake's lips.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"And I love you, Jacob Bryan Jagelski."

Jenny let out a timely hiccup. "And I love you too, Miss Jenny Nicole Jagelski," Peyton cooed.

The three made their way inside the house, as a family. That was how it was meant to be. Finally, things were right.

* * *

Peyton woke up the next morning when the sun shone through the blinds, shooting at her closed eyelids. After blinking out the light, Peyton squinted as she slowly and quietly turned over to see Jake next to her. And there he was. For a moment she was afraid that he would be gone when she woke up, that this would all be a dream. Peyton smiled as she adoringly watched Jake sleep. He was smiling, even in slumber. Peyton knew she probably slept the same way that night.

There was a slight whimper coming from Jenny's room. Worried that Jake would wake up, Peyton rushed to the little girl's aid, hoping that Jake could get as much sleep as he could, knowing how little sleep he usually got.

"Hey baby girl," Peyton cooed upon entering Jenny's room. Jenny was standing up at her crib, but she wasn't crying. Jenny only stared at Peyton with a look of innocence that only a baby could have. A confused Peyton still heard whimpering, and she picked up Jenny. The crying only got louder as Peyton rocked the baby back and forth in her arms. What was wrong with her?

"Peyton!" a male voice called for her, sounding as if it was coming from Jake's room. Peyton assumed it was concerning the crying, Jake probably was wondering if she had a handle on Jenny. She was afraid to tell him that it wasn't Jenny crying, that they were going crazy. But at least if Jake heard it, too, maybe there was some sort of other explanation for the voice she was hearing.

She re-entered Jake's room, unable to find the man that was previously sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Jake!" she yelled, setting Jenny down on the floor. "Jake!" Peyton repeated, searching the bathroom and living room for him. He was nowhere to be found. Peyton then rushed back to the bedroom, remembering that she set Jenny down amidst her worry.

"Dammit, Jenny," Peyton cursed under her breath, beginning to cry. Jenny was gone, too. Maybe her and Jake were playing hide-and-go-seek with her, but this was no longer funny.

"Jake, Jenny!" Peyton yelled, collapsing on the bed in defeat. To make things worse, the crying was louder still.

"Peyton!" someone was calling for her, but it wasn't Jake, Peyton realized. This wasn't Jake's voice.

"Would you please wake your lazy ass up and get the baby?" The harsh voice demanded. Peyton threw her head on the pillow in Jake's bed, the pillow she watched Jake sleep on moments ago, and tried to block out this confusing dream.

_**'Wake up, Peyton. Wake up, wake up, wake up!'**_ she demanded of herself. This was wrong, this was bizarre. It was time for her to wake up next to Jake, and make breakfast with Jenny for him.

She nervously re-opened her eyes, gulping as she took a look around the room she was in.

"It's about damn time," Lucas muttered to his wife, "Sawyer's bawling. Can you please take care of her?"

Peyton's face fell, her jaw dropped, aghast. No. No, no no no no no. Not _again_. She couldn't have had that same dream _again_. It was the third time this month.

"God Luke, you can't go pick up your own daughter? She just wants to be held," Peyton spat, trudging to the nursery where her almost one-year-old daughter was sleeping moments ago. She cradled Sawyer in her arms, hushing the baby successfully.

"See Luke?" Peyton hissed, nodding towards the peaceful little girl in her arms. "Sawyer just needs a parent to comfort her, to show her that we're here for her," Peyton's voice was riddled with disappointment. This just made her think about how Lucas treated their daughter when she wasn't around.

Lucas sighed, turning over in the bed, facing away from Peyton. "Peyton just lay off, okay? I am here for her. This is the first time you've seen her in, what, two weeks?" Lucas hit a nerve. Peyton hated that her work was keeping her away from her baby daughter, but she felt as if she had to be there for her budding record label.

"Yes Luke, yes it has." Peyton bit back the pain, swallowing hard. "Unfortunately, I do have to work a lot. Why is that, Lucas? Because I was under the impression that the record label is our only source of income since you don't want to tour for The Comet," Peyton snapped back, knowing that she was hitting Lucas where it hurt. But he deserved it. He knew how much Peyton hated being away from him and Sawyer. If he was going to bring that up, she would bring up his weak spot- the failed second novel.

Lucas got out of bed, scowling. "Yeah, fine, Peyton. Be like that. I wonder why The Comet sucked so bad? Maybe because you inspired it?" At this point, Sawyer was whimpering. Peyton's jaw slowly slid open in disbelief.

Instantly, Lucas regretted his words. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath. His wife stood in the doorway, frozen. There was no clever retort this time, she was truly speechless.

"Peyt," he whispered, "I-I didn't mean it..." he trailed off. Peyton, shook her head and ran from the house, realizing all too late that she had Sawyer on her hip and nowhere to go.

Sawyer uncomfortably whined as she was shifted in her mother's arms. "Sorry, baby," Peyton tried to placate her daughter. "Mommy is so, so sorry," she needlessly apologized for everything- for not being around for her enough, for her father being a jerk. "Ever since Jake came back in town, I've been a mess, haven't I?" Peyton asked her daughter, not expecting a reply, though it was comforting nonetheless to talk about it.

It was true, Peyton knew it. Ever since Jake arrived back in Tree Hill, Peyton was a wreck.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! :)**

**(Updated: To clear things up, here's what just happened- Peyton went back to Jake, like he said she could if she settled things in Tree Hill. However, that was a dream. One she's been having quite often, but you'll see why in the chapters to come.... Speaking of, the rest of the story takes place post-Season 6. Just pretend Lucas and Peyton never left Tree Hill.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I should've explained the last chapter, it never occured to me that some people might be confused since I know what I'm talking about, lol. So Peyton went to see Jake in Savannah not long after what happened in Season 3. Unfortunately, it was a dream. I'm a tease like that.**

**So this story is taking place just after Season 6. Sawyer is a year old in present-time, and the only thing that never happened is Peyton and Lucas leaving town.**

**Everything should be explained in the story, and if it's not, feel free to ask me questions. Like I said, I know what's going on since it's all in my head, and it rarely occurs to me that others don't know what I'm thinking lol.**

**& Thank you so much for reviewing if you did, it means the world to me to know what you think, and that you like what I'm writing. :)**

**Flashbacks are in italics, so expect one in this chapter...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Wait, back up," Brooke demanded, taking a sip of her coffee before continuing, "Jake's been in town for a month now, and no one's thought that I should be informed? Rude," Brooke teased Haley, all the while genuinely upset that Peyton, her best friend Peyton, neglected to share this small bit of information with her.

Haley sighed, knowing Brooke was trying to shrug this off as nothing, when in reality it was a very serious thing for Peyton to "forget" to tell Brooke about Jake's return. Haley chose her next words carefully, knowing she was in dangerous territory. Brooke was bound to be upset about her best friend keeping things from her, and Haley knew that Brooke was being placed on a slippery slope of pent-up anger directed at Peyton.

"Well I just found out a few days ago myself," Haley said hurriedly, making Brooke feel slightly less out of the loop. "Brooke, you need to talk to her," Haley informed her brunette best friend, honestly concerned with the well-being of Brooke and Peyton's friendship, and Peyton's well-being in general. "Has she said anything about..." Haley hesitated finishing her sentence. Ending it there and declining to be the bearer of bad news was sounding a lot more appealing than having Brooke shoot her while playing the role of messenger. "...About her marriage? A-about Lucas?"

It was just as Haley thought. Brooke's sharp intake of breath was audible, shooting through Haley's ears and sending a signal of danger to her mind. She bit her lip, wondering what Brooke was thinking. "Brooke," Haley began, unsure of how to finish. What way, if any, could possibly soothe Brooke into believing that Peyton still trusted her enough to tell her things?

"Hales, it's okay," Brooke answered the silent question running through Haley's mind, concerning whether or not Brooke was dealing successfully with her newfound information. "No, I didn't know. She hasn't said a thing," Brooke whispered. She looked down, suddenly finding the status of her toenails unbelievably interesting. "Just... can you answer one thing for me?" Brooke asked, the necessity of knowing the answers to whatever she planned on asking quite evident in her desperate eyes.

"Yes, Brooke, of course," Haley answered immediately, taking Brooke's hands in her own.

Brooke took a deep breath, plastering a fake smile on her face. "I assume it was Lucas that told you, not her, right?" Brooke paused, waiting for a nod for confirmation from Haley, which she received promptly. "Okay, thought so." It helped Brooke, to know that at least Peyton wasn't trusting anyone with this apparently privileged information. "So, anyway. How long has it been going on?" Brooke asked, searching Haley's eyes for an honest answer. Thankfully Brooke could still trust Haley to tell her the truth. Peyton, on the other hand, she didn't know anymore.

Haley sighed. She racked through her memory, trying to reawaken the date that Lucas first sat her down and discussed with her the issues arising in his and Peyton's marriage. "At first, it was just him casually mentioning that he didn't want to tour for The Comet. Then it was complaints about Peyton complaining that they were running low on money, that they couldn't live off of sales from Ravens forever. I think the first time I realized there was a serious issue there... God, it had to be about five months ago, I think? Just around the time they got Sawyer tested for HCM," Haley finally provided a relevant answer, leaving Brooke speechless. Five months. That was how long Peyton had been keeping secrets from her.

Haley unnecessarily continued, unable to quit rambling, "When Sawyer's test came back positive, Lucas knew that something had to be done. But he told me that he couldn't tour for a book he didn't believe in. I supported him, I agreed. God this is all my fault." Haley pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a migraine beginning to pulse in the base of her neck. "I was the one that suggested to Lucas that Peyton put more effort into the label. That, if it hit the big time, they could live off of that money. Sawyer would be taken care of. I was thinking about my niece living a good life and I did the one thing that might have successfully broken up her parents," Haley finished somberly, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She wiped at them with a sniffle.

By this time, Brooke had forgotten about Peyton's omission of information, completely focused on Haley. "No, no honey. I would've done the same thing. Anything for Sawyer, we're the same way. Don't you think twice about it," Brooke swore, holding a hand to her heart to illustrate her pension for telling the truth.

"I just, I don't know," Haley stuttered, "I-I love that little girl, and I don't want her to grow up with two parents that hate each other. I want them to work this out," Haley explained, the conviction echoing through her voice.

"Me too," Brooke agreed, rising from her seat in Haley's kitchen. "And we're going to help them. They need us, Haley," Brooke stated, plain as fact. Haley nodded, wrapping herself in Brooke's arms for a hug before waving her goodbye.

The fashion maven slid into her car, driving to the boutique she owned. Her thoughts were racing; so much so that she didn't notice that her speedometer crept up to fifty miles per hour in a thirty miles per hour zone. _'Calm down, Brooke_,_'_ she told herself.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Brooke was upset for so many reasons, so much so that she couldn't will herself to forget about it, not this time.

There was Peyton not trusting her enough to talk about her marriage issues, which apparently had been brewing for the better part of a year. Brooke was so disappointed in Peyton, thinking that the blond must not have seen it fit to let Brooke in on her problems with Lucas. She never had a problem informing everyone of her issues before, no matter the topic, so why start now? More so, however, Brooke felt bad for Peyton. Lucas was busy being a deadbeat while she had to sacrifice time with her daughter so that they could have enough money to pay for Sawyer's heart medication. How could Peyton be going through all of this without sharing with Brooke? _'Did Peyton really think I couldn't be trusted? Or that I wouldn't care?'_ she wondered, the questions eating at her. Answers were the only things that could accurately soothe her.

That was only the beginning, though. The return of Jake Jagelski made Brooke smile and cringe all at once. The last time he swept back into town was when Peyton was on a downward spiral with drugs; and now this time, instead of drugs, it was her marriage. He ever-so-conveniently managed to catch her at a time when she was most vulnerable, inserting himself back into her life, only to leave again. Not that Brooke blamed Jake in the slightest - saving his daughter was paramount, and she understood- but either way, Peyton ended up crushed.

Brooke Davis decided two things by the time she slammed her car in park and threw the door to the Tree Hill division of Clothes Over Bro's open- she had three people to talk to, and the quicker she had those conversations, the better.

* * *

"_Peyt," he whispered, "I-I didn't mean it..." he trailed off. Peyton, shook her head and ran from the house, realizing all too late that she had Sawyer on her hip and nowhere to go._

Peyton found herself back at their house under an hour later. She wouldn't have come back if it weren't for the fact that she hated to impose on Brooke or Haley, especially before talking directly with them about her marriage problems. Showing up on either doorstep declaring that she walked out on Lucas would be without warning for them. Shocking her best friends like that wasn't going to make anything better. Plus, housing Peyton for the night was one thing, but asking either of them to put up with Sawyer was a whole different thing entirely. She was sure they would do it, but the problem was that Peyton didn't want them to have to.

She honestly did not want to be here, but Sawyer fell asleep by the time Peyton reached the end of their street, and the little girl was dead weight.

Drawing in a breath, hoping that she could be brave, Peyton grabbed the handle of the door leading into their kitchen. It helped that it wasn't the front door, or the one leading into her husband's old bedroom. Maybe he wasn't in the kitchen. She peeked through the window, and saw him. "Of course, just my luck," Peyton hissed under her breath. He was drinking at the table. She couldn't lose her resolve now, though, she decided as she twisted the cold metal knob.

"I'm not talking to you," Peyton bluntly informed Lucas as soon as she stormed in the house and closed the door.

Lucas was a mess. He was before Peyton left, but she was just now really noticing it as she watched him slumped over on their kitchen table- her husband was a disheveled wreck. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in days, he had deep purple bags taking up residence under his eyes, and the clothes currently hanging on his mentally weak frame were the same he'd worn for days now. There was a sympathy festering inside her for him: the father of her child, her husband. He was weak, and he needed her.

"I didn't ask you to," Lucas coldly replied, a hint of a slur evident in his speech. That cold slur scared Peyton's remorse away before she could even think about taking her next breath.

Peyton walked up closer to him, sniffing the air around him to confirm her suspicions. "You've been drinking." It wasn't a question. More like an accusation, if not a declaration of fact.

"So what?" Lucas prompted. He was always waiting for Peyton to do something, something that signaled that Lucas had finally pushed her too far. So far, he hadn't found that limit he'd recently been desperately seeking.

"Lucas," Peyton's voice was calm, but wavering, "you can't be like this. Drowning your sorrows in the whiskey of your choice. Not when we have a baby that I need to be able to trust you with." Peyton searched Lucas' eyes for any sign of remorse. Any hope that there was still a sliver of trust left for Lucas.

"Sawyer is my daughter," Lucas hissed, a voice so low and fear-inducing that Peyton got chills, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own daughter, Peyton. Something I am pretty sure that I have already told you."

Peyton shifted uncomfortably. She was hoping Sawyer, who was conveniently still asleep on her hip, wouldn't wake up. The one constant thought running through her mind was her daughter. Peyton's heart broke at the thought of her little girl growing up without two functional parents around. So few kids in Tree Hill were treated to that luxury, and Peyton wanted Sawyer to be one of those lucky few. However, little Sawyer Brooke Scott's chances at admission to that exclusive club were growing slimmer by the minute.

"Fine, okay," Peyton spat, her tone implying that it was anything but. "Just know that if you ever harm a hair on my daughter's head," Peyton threatened, matching Lucas' cold tone, "I will get you for it. So don't fuck up, Lucas," Peyton seethed, "This isn't one of your fake stories you can control, this is life. And if you keep acting the way you are to me, I'm out of here. And you can bet on me taking Sawyer with me," Peyton snapped, practically sprinting to her bedroom. Lucas was left in her dust, speechless.

Peyton collapsed on the bed, setting Sawyer down gently on what would be Lucas' side if Peyton were allowing him to sleep anywhere near her. Peyton's body heaved with sobs, involuntarily curling up next to her sleeping daughter.

Peyton didn't know what she was going to do. She had no idea. The only thing she knew was that this was a cycle she didn't want to be stuck in. Peyton knew she was working too much, and she was watching Lucas destroy himself before her eyes. This wasn't the life she dreamed of for her baby girl.

Peyton had to make changes.

* * *

She was writhing in her bed, miraculously not hitting Sawyer, who in contrast was sleeping, as much of a cliché as it was, like a baby.

Peyton, to a bystander, might look as if she was being tortured in her dreams. Or rather, nightmares. If you asked her, though, it wasn't a dream nor a nightmare. It was a memory. One that happened to be very painful for her to relive.

"_Well, well, well. Peyton Sawyer," he chuckled, mocking the sassy blond that he was delighted to see, the first time in a while._

"_It's Peyton Scott now, I'm married," she muttered, flashing him her ring. She was upset that she had to face him again. This wasn't part of the plan, but Peyton quickly realized that all of her plans were falling to waste faster than she could think about putting them into action. "I need your help," Peyton yelled at her feet, speaking too fast for most people to decipher. Luckily, he was skilled at the art of translating fast speaking._

"_Oh, what a delightful twist," he drawled, a smirk playing at his lips._

"_Shut up," Peyton snapped, refusing to put up with the antics that she knew would accompany this visit. She continued in a calming voice, putting the age-old adage of catching more flies with honey than she would with vinegar in effect, "Okay, just let me explain," she started, returning her gaze to the floor. "My daughter, she's sick." His face scrunched up in compunction. "I mean, she's okay, but the medicine she needs to keep her that way isn't cheap, and our insurance doesn't cover it. So we need money, my family," Peyton's breath was unsteady, shaky at best. She could tell that she was winning him over, and she needed to continue, to employ the flattery, "You're the only one I could think of that can help me. I need your help." Peyton stared into his eyes, hoping that she was looking desperate. That was definitely how she felt. "My record label, you see, if it could just be a little more lucrative, then I think I could be in a really good place."_

"_Well I'm sorry to hear about your daughter," he said, all hints of his hubris vanished. "What's her name?" The inquiry was innocent enough._

"_Sawyer. Sawyer Brooke Scott," Peyton proudly smiled. Her nine month old daughter was the light of her life, something she made quite clear._

"_That's a nice name, Peyton. I'd love to meet her when I fly into Tree Hill."_

"_So you'll help?" She asked, almost jumping out of her chair in excitement. "You'll help me?"_

_He smiled, genuinely for what Peyton could tell, and she thought she was a pretty good judge of people. "Yeah. We'll get Red Bedroom Records to be one of the biggest labels in the country," he promised._

"_Thank you so much, so so much," a tear slid down Peyton's cheek as she gushed with happiness. This was supposed to be a long shot, after trying for months to get the label to pick up in business, this was Peyton's last resort. And it suddenly became her best shot at a steady, and hefty at that, income. She was so sure that he would refuse to help, knowing his pompous demeanor. "If you don't mind me asking... why are you helping me?"_

"_You have a sick child. I couldn't imagine my daughter being sick, what I wouldn't do for her," he admitted, his turn to look away from Peyton's intense stare._

"_Oh. Well no offense, I just didn't think I'd be able to win you over with the pity angle. I'm surprised, is all. You know that our relationship isn't exactly amicable," Peyton reminded him pointedly, "I just- I'm surprised," she finished, hoping that he wouldn't change his mind on account of that reminder. She honestly was quite thankful, but confused._

"_No, that's fair enough," he admitted, partly nervous and confused how to explain, yet partly relieved that he was getting this conversation out of the way. It was bound to happen sooner or later. "I got someone to fill your place," he explained, "She's 19, fresh out of high school. Fake blond hair and faker boobs. You can tell she was spoiled rotten as a kid, grew up in Beverly Hills. She expected things to be easy and fun, doing nothing all day except chatting with famous artists."_

"_How do you even know that much about her?" Peyton interrupted playfully. "You didn't know that much about me."_

"_No, I didn't. I decided to make sure I knew more about the next one," he revealed, a hint at a change in personality that leaned toward... caring. Peyton thought she must be mistaken. "Anyway, she was the worst. I wanted to get rid of her. When I finally threatened to act, she fed me this story about how her parents cut her off and I was all she had. I felt so bad that I decided to give her another chance, and she actually shaped up," he shared._

"_So the moral of the story is...?" Peyton fished for an answer._

_He laughed, remembering how to-the-point Peyton could be. "Well. She made me realize that you were really important to me. Even when she shaped up, she was never quite as good as you. And then it just made me thankful for everyone who works for me in general," he paused, reflecting on his life, as shown by the glazed over look in his eyes. Peyton smiled down at him, touched by the sentiment. "And you ever repeat this to anyone, I'll deny it to the grave," he swore, the smirk rediscovering his face._

"_Of course you will, John. But I can promise that I won't say a thing. You helping me is something I'll be indebted to you for forever. Thank you." Peyton's tears shone with tears. She leaped into John's arms, taking a hug that he wouldn't have offered if it were his decision to make._

"_You're welcome Peyton. It's a wise business investment, I know I won't regret it," John rose and left the table, leaving Peyton alone in the café. She used to go there for a cup of coffee before work every Tuesday. It was a quaint place, a corner of quiet in a sea of the buzzing city of Los Angeles. Peyton enjoyed spending her time there, it always calmed her. This specific time, it saved her. It saved her daughter, her life._

Peyton awoke to Sawyer's cries. She lifted the baby up in her arms, rocking Sawyer back and forth. "You hungry, baby? Yeah, Momma will get you some food," Peyton bounced the child on her hip, going to the kitchen to get something that Sawyer could eat.

"So you think it's still possible?" Peyton heard Lucas ask someone, freezing in her tracks from her spot in the hallway. She glanced at Sawyer, biting her lip, hoping that her daughter could stay quiet long enough for her to listen in on the rest of Lucas' conversation.

"Tha-that's great!" he cheered. Peyton knew then that he was on his cell phone. "Yes of course, of course. I can be there in probably two days. Okay. I guess I'll see you then." The snap following hinted that Lucas was done with his conversation. Peyton rushed to look normal, hearing Lucas' footsteps walk toward the hallway.

"Peyton," Lucas said, surprised. He wasn't expecting her to be there, but that meant he got to share his good news earlier. He was clean, Peyton noticed. Fresh clothes, freshly shaved, a smile on his face. He looked happy, he looked _okay_. "I have good news," he declared, taking Peyton's free hand in his, giving Sawyer a peck on the cheek, and a look of undefeated promise on his face.

* * *

**A/N: And there's Chapter 2. Brooke and Haley talked about Peyton's issues, leaving Brooke determined to fix Peyton once again; Peyton made it clear that she's fed up with Lucas; and the flashback was about two months ago, Peyton going to John (the head of that record label back in L.A. that Peyton worked at if you've forgotten) for help- which is the beginning of her bigger problems. Sorry to leave you hanging on Lucas' good news, but you know the drill... :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I should apologize first lol. This chapter took a week after me getting three chapters up in only two days. I don't want to promise to have a chapter in any set amount of time because two things usually happen: I type a chapter up in minutes and it's up; or I don't type for a day or two and suddenly a week has went by. But I will make sure that a chapter is up as quickly as possible, I can promise that.**

**Thank you for the reviews, especially lalez and cayt326, who seem to be loyally reading, I hope you're happy with this addition. :)**

**Italics are in flashbacks, and I can only hope this is worth the wait...**

* * *

"Lucas, th-that's great!" Haley gushed, squeezing her best friend as tightly as her small frame could muster.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, clearly not as enthused, "I only wish Peyton thought the same thing."

Haley's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she motioned for them to be seated on the couch. "What? She's not happy for you? I thought this would be the kind of thing she's been waiting for. I don't understand." Haley looked to Lucas for an explanation.

"I did too," he sighed, "But Peyton was saying something about 'being away from the family' and that there was no way I could make money off of this," Lucas said with an air of defeat in his voice. If his wife didn't want this to happen, there was a very good chance that he wasn't going to pursue this opportunity."

"Okay," Haley asserted, "tell me exactly what she said."

Lucas leaned back into the couch, his lips pursed as he tried to recall the events that happened this morning. "Well..." he trailed off, recounting the story to Haley while she listened attentively.

"_Peyton," Lucas said, surprised. He wasn't expecting her to be there, but that meant he got to share his good news earlier. He was clean, Peyton noticed. Fresh clothes, freshly shaved, a smile on his face. He looked happy, he looked okay. "I have good news," he declared, taking Peyton's free hand in his, giving Sawyer a peck on the cheek, and a look of undefeated promise on his face._

"_What?" Peyton asked, unable to fight a smile on her face at the sight of Lucas' sudden and indestructible happiness, "What is it?" she prodded._

_Lucas gazed into Peyton's eyes, absorbing the moment in his memory forever. This was the day that their marriage would be turned around. Things would get better from this moment on. "I just talked to Lindsey on the phone. She says that if I can get to New York quickly and she makes a few calls, I can get a real tour going. The Comet can actually have a chance to sell big! Isn't that amazing?" Lucas waited for Peyton to agree, to be just as jubilant as he was, but her face seemed to have a look of apprehensiveness._

_Peyton paused, choosing her words carefully, "I don't know, Luke." That was all it took for Lucas to become completely crestfallen. "I mean, it could be really good, but I don't know. You'd have to leave for New York? And how long would you be gone?" Peyton didn't wait for him to answer. "You'd be gone for awhile, running across the country. And for what? The Comet already had its chance, and it didn't do well. Maybe it's time to give it up?" Peyton waited for Lucas to agree or disagree, only hoping that this wasn't going to escalate into a big fight._

"_Yeah, maybe you're right," was all Lucas said before rushing out of the house, leaving Peyton with her mouth agape at his departure. She took one look at Sawyer, the baby smiling peacefully, and knew that she was right. There was no way they could survive as a family if Lucas was gallivanting across the country for a year. They barely made it through Peyton's month in L.A. She was doing this for Sawyer, as always._

"And then I came here, and the rest is history," Lucas finished, leaving Haley to digest what he just shared.

"Can I get you something to drink, Luke? Water, anything?" she offered, falling back on her hospitality skills to bridge an awkward gap in the conversation.

"No," he declined. "I just want to know why she's being like this." A simple enough request.

"I don't know," Haley admitted, "It makes sense that she would want you to be near her and Sawyer, but she's got to know how much this could help you and your family," she reasoned.

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. She's been spending all her time with the record label, but I'm not allowed to spend any of my time working on my career. I don't get it," Lucas exhaled in frustration.

Haley froze, the wheels visible as they turned in her mind. "Well, Luke, I don't know for sure, but what if Peyton just wants to be with the record label? Maybe she's become so attached to it and if you make money off of The Comet, she feels like she'll have to leave her label behind?" Haley attempted making sense of the situation.

"Wow. I think you're right," Lucas agreed. He wore a blank look on his face before changing it to an expression filled with malice, jumping from his spot on the couch and heading toward Haley's front door. He looked like a man on a mission, and no one would stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lucas!" Haley yelled, rushing between him and his exit that he seemed to have a newfound obsession with, "What are you doing? You look like you're about to go kill someone!" Haley exclaimed, trying to push Lucas back with shoves from her petite body.

"I am," Lucas confessed, "You're completely right, Haley. Peyton doesn't want to part with her precious record label, her precious Jake. Well I'll be damned if that guitar strumming jackass steals my wife away from me. Next thing you know he'll have Sawyer and Peyton and I'm not letting him take my family. It's not going to happen," Lucas promised, now easily able to push by his stunned sister-in-law and leave the home.

After a minute of confused and flabbergasted silence, Haley picked her jaw off of the floor and ran to her cell phone, dialing a number that could possibly, and hopefully, save the day. "Hey," she began, her voice thick with implications that this short conversation would change her day, "It's me. Yeah, listen, I think I accidentally made things worse..." Haley trailed off, filling in her accomplice on all the sordid details of the confounding talk she just had with Lucas.

Haley snapped the phone shut, praying that the situation brewing between Jake and Lucas could be resolved in time. This was, again, all her fault. She didn't mean to suggest to Lucas that Peyton was yearning for Jake, just that she had come to see the record label as a second child of hers. Hell, it would make more sense if Lucas were out of the state if Peyton wanted to get with Jake, right? But then again, that was reason; something Lucas wasn't fond of listening to at the current moment.

Haley shook the many thoughts of what could go wrong and how this was all her fault to begin with out of her head; she decided to calmly wait for an answer from someone, anyone, on what was going on. She walked upstairs, a quick detour in the bathroom to swallow an aspirin, and finished her trip, ending face down on her bed, waiting for sleep to overtake her. Sleeping would be the only way that Haley could shake these thoughts from her pounding head.

* * *

"Don't worry Haley," the brunette soothed her, "Lucas won't be getting a hold of Jake any time soon. I swear." Brooke exchanged glances with her visitor, a man perched on the couch of her back room in Clothes Over Bro's. "Okay honey, why don't you go take a nap and calm down? Bye." Brooke pressed the button on her cell phone to end the call with one of her manicured fingers.

She proceeded to glare at him, unable to decide if she could blame him for these things or not. She supposed it wasn't fair to do so, but someone should be blamed- and it wasn't going to be Haley.

"What?" he asked, "You're staring at me and I have no idea why. Care to share, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke took a deep breath. "No," she answered quickly, in a snapping tone. "But I suppose I have to," Brooke conceded. "Lucas is after you. Apparently you're trying to steal Peyton away and he's going to kill you," Brooke couldn't help but smirk as she recited the preposterous idea running through Lucas' mind.

Jake laughed, a deep one that echoed through the room. "That's dumb. Does he even know why I'm in town?" Jake inquired.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in weeks, I don't know what Lucas is thinking to be quite honest," Brooke explained. "But, just for the record, do you mind telling me why you're in town? Because I'm pretty sure that the only one who knows why for sure is Peyton, and lord knows she's not telling anyone anything these days," Brooke muttered bitterly, the sting of Peyton's betrayal still a open wound for her.

"Why hasn't Peyton told him?" Jake wondered aloud.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Jake, I'm not getting into Peyton and Lucas' marriage problems right now, especially not with you."

Jake's eyes narrowed, surveying Brooke as if she had let slip a vital piece of information. "Oh," he started, inconspicuously enough. "So they're having problems?"

Brooke huffed. "Listen. I don't know about it and even if I did, it's not my place to talk about it. Now right now I have half a mind to call Lucas up myself and let him come beat you up because it sounds a lot like you _are_ invested in Peyton's marriage's issues," Brooke ranted, a finger pointed at Jake angrily the whole time she talked, "And none of what you just said answered my question, Jake. Why are you in Tree Hill?" Brooke repeated.

Jake relented, sighing and asking Brooke with his eyes to remove the finger from his face. "Well fine," he began. "I'll tell you what happened."

"_Where is he?" Peyton inquired, bouncing up and down with impatience. Sawyer whined at being jostled on her mother's hip._

"_Calm down Blondie. He'll be here," John promised. "Why did you bring the kid, anyway?"_

_Peyton's eyes darted evasively, something she was thankful that John didn't pick up on. It wasn't a question she wanted to answer. "Oh, well, I remembered you saying something about him having a daughter so I figured maybe they could play together?" The lie rolled off of Peyton's tongue so easily that even she was impressed with herself._

_John seemed to believe her. "Yeah, maybe."_

_Peyton was clearly glad to have dodged that bullet. The true reason why she brought Sawyer was a long exposition that she currently didn't want to share with anyone. Instead she tapped her foot and bit at a cuticle on her free hand, impatiently waiting for her new artist._

"_Flight 321 from Savannah, now landing in Gate 3," a pleasant voice called over the intercom at the airport._

_A smile burst onto Peyton's face. "He's here!" she exclaimed craning her neck to find someone who she realized too late that she wouldn't recognize anyway._

"_Yeah," John said, craning his neck much like Peyton, "Okay, so his name is Jake Jagelski, and I guess we'll-" John stopped, realizing Peyton looked as if she just got the wind knocked out of her and her heart broken in the same blow. "Peyton? You okay?" he asked, almost aware that he would not receive a response._

"_That's him," she whispered, pointing out a tall brunette whose hand was tightly grasping a smaller, light brown-haired girl's._

_He walked up to Peyton, who by that time had gotten a better hold on her own daughter while catching her breath. "What are you doing here?" he asked, astonished. There was nothing else he could think of saying._

"_Do you know her, Daddy? Who is she?" The little girl asked inquisitively. Jenny Jagelski, Peyton noted. She had to be about eight years old, Peyton rationalized. Her questions weren't getting answered, causing her to tug on her father's shirt. Her father, however, was busy gaping at Peyton, who mirrored a similar look on her face._

"_Hi Jenny," Peyton answered the small child before Jake. Her question was much safer. "I'm Peyton, I went to high school with your Daddy. I knew you back when you were a little baby." Peyton grinned at the child, Jenny smiling back at her._

_Her light hazel eyes lit up. "You did?" Peyton nodded again. "Who's that?" Jenny asked, pointing toward Sawyer._

"_This," Peyton answered, holding Sawyer to face the Jagelskis, "is Sawyer Brooke Scott, my daughter." She watched Jake's face fall, taking note at the last name. His eyes scanned Peyton's left hand, finding the gold band that he desperately wished wasn't there._

"_She's very pretty," Jenny commented politely. Peyton could tell instantly that Jake had done well raising his daughter._

"_She is," Jake agreed, though his sour expression betrayed the compliment. Peyton thanked them, awkwardly smiling during the pause._

"_So," John saved them by breaking the silence, "I'm John Knight. We're with Red Bedroom Records, the label that you're about to get signed to."_

_Peyton had forgotten why she was there, and that John was there with them, until he said that. Jake's face had visible signs of surprise. "Oh." He could only muster up that one word to describe the situation._

"_Yeah," Peyton tried to explain, words failing her, "Red Bedroom Records is my label. I guess you're my new artist?" She let out an uncomfortable chuckle._

_Jake nodded. "I guess so," he sighed. The three adults and two small girls stood in the airport, Jake and Peyton locked in a staring contest that no one else around them seemed to understand. They couldn't even understand it, Jake and Peyton did not know what to do after seeing each other for the first time in four years._

"So that's why you're in Tree Hill. Peyton," Brooke smiled a bit, supplying a shorter summary that amused her when seeing Jake's unamused face.

Jake glared. "No, Brooke. It's for my music. So I can support Jenny," Jake insisted. "Peyton was just... an unfortunate coincidence."

Brooke sighed, acting with more sympathy to Jake's troubled situation. She rose from her spot in her desk chair and sat next to Jake on the couch. "I'm sorry, Jake. This isn't fair to anyone."

"No, it's not," he agreed. "I think I'm going to leave, though. As soon as the album is done, I'm gone. This is too much, being back in this town is too much." His head was buried in his hands, rubbing at his temples to try to relieve the stress he felt all over.

"I feel the same way sometimes," Brooke sympathized, pulling Jake's hand to hold close to hers. "But all roads lead back home, you know? No matter how long you're gone or how far you run away; Tree Hill is always home. And home is the one place where everything is better and everything is safe. Remember that, Jake. We'll always be here for you, we're your hometown," Brooke promised.

Jake eased up, the telltale furrowed brow of stress gone from his face. "You know Brooke Davis, you're really good at giving advice. Thank you," Jake said sincerely. He got off the couch, pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Well if she's so good, maybe she can help me," a voice came from the entrance to the boutique's back room. "I need advice on how to understand why this guy thinks he's going to steal my wife."

"Lucas," Brooke warned, her voice stern and full of implied threats. _'Don't do this_,_'_ it said. But all she could do was watch as the two men stared at each other. Jake took a defensive pose, challenging Lucas to call him out to his face. Lucas was rearing to attack, leaving Brooke to wonder how she could fulfill her promise to Haley that this conflict would not happen, let alone be required to be resolved.

* * *

**A/N: So there's Chapter 3. Lucas tells Haley his news and Peyton's reaction to said news; and Brooke learns from Jake why he's in Tree Hill and what happened when he landed. There was a bit of Brooke and Haley trying to resolve this drama and the ending was a minor cliffhanger- Lucas and Jake in a bit of a battle royale for Peyton.**

**Good job lalez, guessing Lucas is touring for his book. There's a bit more that I'm going to divulge soon regarding the "good news", but you'll have to wait... :)**

**I'm going to try to get Chapter 4 ready as soon as possible, the words and ideas are all in my head, they just need to be typed. I hope you're liking the story so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think once-a-week updates are probably going to be the norm, to be honest. I think it's pretty reasonable. If I finish a chapter earlier, it will definitely be up earlier. I'll try not to make you wait more than a week.**

**Enough about that, here's chapter 4. Thank you to those who are loyally reading and reviewing, thank you very very much. :)**

* * *

"_Well if she's so good, maybe she can help me," a voice came from the entrance to the boutique's back room. "I need advice on how to understand why this guy thinks he's going to steal my wife."_

"_Lucas," Brooke warned, her voice stern and full of implied threats. _'Don't do this,'_ it said. But all she could do was watch as the two men stared at each other. Jake took a defensive pose, challenging Lucas to call him out to his face. Lucas was rearing to attack, leaving Brooke to wonder how she could fulfill her promise to Haley that this conflict would not happen, let alone be required to be resolved._

"I'm not trying to steal your wife, Luke," Jake said defensively, his hands held up to illustrate his point. Lucas only kept staring, his eyes filling up with more and more hatred as the seconds ticked away.

Brooke walked up to him, placing herself between the two men. "Jake, didn't you say something about having to go get Jenny?" she prompted, giving Jake the reason to exit he so desperately wanted. He quickly left the boutique, not sure how long Brooke's guard would hold up.

"And you," Brooke said, focusing her glare on Lucas, "what do you think you're doing?"

Lucas sat down in a huff, acting like a pissed off teenager, challenging whatever he could find to a fight. "He's the reason Peyton's not happy for me, she would rather stay with him in their precious little studio," Lucas rattled.

None of that made sense to Brooke. "Okay... what?"

Lucas took a breath to calm down and tried to explain the situation to Brooke. Maybe she could talk some sense into Peyton, her best friend. "I got a call about the book. Lindsay said she might be able to arrange a tour for me, and Peyton didn't think it was a good idea."

Brooke folded her arms, a confused expression taking up her face. When Haley called, she only rambled about keeping Lucas away from Jake because he wanted to fight him and it was all her fault- that was when Brooke cut her off, suggesting an aspirin and a nap. "She doesn't think it's a good idea?" A look of realization crossed Brooke's face. "Oh. And you think it's actually because she'd rather spend time with Jake," Brooke concluded.

"Yeah," Lucas admitted, a bit sheepishly now that he had calmed down and seen how far he had jumped to reach such a conclusion.

"Luke," Brooke spoke softly, "I'm going to admit right now that I'm not the best source of information for what's going on in Peyton's head. She hasn't talked to me much about anything in the past couple of months, so I really don't know what she's thinking or how she feels." Brooke looked visibly hurt, the admission clearly weighing her down. It was one thing to think that Peyton was keeping her out of the loop, another thing entirely to say it aloud.

"That said, I do know her. She loves you, Lucas. No matter how much you fight or what your problems are, you will always be her first love," Brooke insisted. She considered adding something about Peyton not being the type to leave Lucas for Jake; but remembered how fickle Peyton could be, and decided that it wasn't the best time to remind Lucas of that specific trait.

Lucas seemed to believe her, nodding in agreement. "I guess, yeah," he said without any signs of confidence.

Brooke could tell that he was still unsettled. "I'll talk to her, Luke," she offered. "I'll see what's going on in that curly blond head. If anything is wrong, you'll be the first to know," Brooke promised.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I was going to talk with Peyton anyway." That was truth, not a lie Brooke conjured to appease Lucas.

"Okay," he agreed, acting a vast amount happier than he was when he arrived. "Thank you, Brooke." Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome," Brooke whispered into his shoulder, trying to telepathically communicate that he better not do anything rash, like talking to Peyton or Jake before she got to the bottom of this. She could only hope that he received the message.

"So," Brooke started, pulling away from Lucas' hug, "do you want to tell me what's going on with your marriage? That way I have an idea of what I'm getting into with Peyton," Brooke asked.

"Sure." Lucas paused, trying to find a good place to start the story. "I guess it started about when Sawyer was tested for HCM. Having a new baby was hard on the both of us, and then we realized we had a sick newborn," Lucas explained, his eyes glazed over at the memory, "Then I suggested that she should go back to work at the label. She hadn't even been in the studio since Sawyer was born, and since I wasn't going anywhere with my book, we both knew it was our best shot at an income that could allow us the life we wanted."

Lucas sighed, recalling how excited he and Peyton both were about this. It was supposed to be when everything changed, that moment was supposed to be the start of the end of arguing. "So I thought it'd be simple. Peyton would go back to the label and crank out albums and that would be that. She came to me a month later saying that she wasn't making enough, and that if she could go see this John guy, he could help her. A few days in L.A. turned into about a month. And when she came back, she moved the label to Raleigh. I thought at the time that if it helped her make money, it was a good thing. But then I realized that I would be seeing my wife about fifteen hours a week, and my daughter would be seeing her mother about fifteen hours a week."

"Why didn't you say something, Luke?" Brooke inputted.

"I did," he answered, "She just never listened. Peyton would throw it back in my face that I wasn't working, so she had to. How was I supposed to argue with that?" he asked rhetorically. "It hurt, Brooke," Lucas confessed, "I told her that I didn't want to tour for a book that I didn't think was my best work, and she agreed. She supported me. Then every time I went to talk to her, she'd bring up that book."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm sure it's been hard for Peyton, too," she reminded him.

Lucas nodded. "I know. And that's the worst part. I can't complain that she hasn't been there for me, because I was the one that sent her away. She's right. If I'm not working, she has to. But I can't help but be angry that she throws my mistakes in my face during every argument."

"You know, I think the real issue is the fact that you're having these arguments," Brooke said wisely.

Lucas drew in a breath. "Probably," he quietly concurred.

"It's okay, Luke," Brooke soothed, "I'm going to talk to Peyton, everything will be okay."

Brooke could see the pain etched on Lucas' face as he pulled her in for another hug. "Thank you."

Brooke was the first to pull away again, smiling kindly at Lucas. "Bye Brooke," he said, promptly leaving the store after that.

"See you later, Luke," Brooke yelled, waving to his back as he got in his car and drove away.

Brooke let out a breath, feeling as if she had been holding that in during the whole conversation. _'This was going to be a long day,'_ she thought to herself, flipping the sign on the front door of her store to read 'OPEN.'

* * *

She sighed as she flipped the sign for the second time today, now reading 'CLOSED.' Brooke texted Peyton earlier in the day requesting that they meet for a late dinner when she got off work. At nine, the supposed best friends were planning to meet at Brooke's house and eat whatever they could get their hands on. The clock on the wall of Clothes Over Bro's read nine twenty-seven, meaning Brooke was late. But she had received no concerned texts from the blond, making Brooke think that Peyton was running late as well. She grabbed her purse and ducked in her car, switching her focus on the ride to her house.

* * *

"Luke," Peyton called, searching for her husband throughout the house. "I'm leaving, where are you?" she yelled, feeling as if she was talking to herself.

"Oh, to Brooke's?" he asked, emerging from the porch, a place she didn't think to look.

Peyton nodded, curious as to how he knew, but not enough to ask. "Yeah, we're having dinner." There was an awkward lull in the conversation. "So, I'll see you when I get home?" Peyton asked, heading for the door before hearing Sawyer scream bloody murder. Terrified, both parents rushed towards her nursery, relieved to find that she was physically okay.

However, she refused to stop crying.

"You're driving, Peyt. Why don't you just take her? Driving always calmed her down when she was a baby," Lucas proposed.

Peyton, clearly agitated, tried to find a specific reason not to do just that. Unfortunately, Lucas was right. A drive would almost definitely soothe Sawyer, and she was just about to do just that. "Well, I'm going to dinner, can't you drive her?" Peyton asked, speaking loudly over Sawyer's cries.

"I was just about to write. I got a great idea for a new book today. Brooke won't mind, and Sawyer will be out by the time you get to her house anyway. Please, babe?" Lucas countered.

At that point, Sawyer's wails were deafening and Peyton knew she had to do whatever she could just to end the situation. "Yeah, I'll take her," Peyton somewhat snapped, packing things for Sawyer and leaving the house without a goodbye from Lucas.

Sure enough, as soon as Peyton started up the engine to her old Comet, Sawyer quieted down. Shaking her head, Peyton drove down the now dark street, finally on her way to Brooke's house. It was now nine forty-seven, she only hoped Brooke could understand.

* * *

Haley reached up on her tiptoes and planted a peck on her husband's lips. "How was your day, baby?"

Nathan wrapped his muscular arms around his wife's tiny waist. "Good, uneventful. I was just doing some training. Jamie behaved, he always does."

"We're lucky to have such a good kid," Haley gushed, cuddling into Nathan's chest.

"What about you, Hales?"

Haley pulled away, throwing herself dramatically onto their bed. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, "Lindsey called Lucas and wants him to tour again and he told Peyton but Peyton wasn't that happy, then Lucas came to me and somehow I made him think that Peyton is in love with Jake and Jake is trying to steal Peyton and Sawyer away from him so I called Brooke and she talked to Jake and Lucas and is going to talk to Peyton," Haley rushed out in a single breath, gulping in air quickly as soon as she finished.

Nathan stood dumbfounded, trying to translate what he just heard into English. "...Okay. Wait. What's this about Lindsey and Jake?"

"Jake has been in town for a month, as one of Peyton's new artists. No one's known though," Haley explained, "And Lindsey just called Lucas yesterday. He thinks he's going to try to tour for The Comet again."

Nathan nodded, slowly absorbing the information and drawing his own conclusions. "I think I've got it. Lucas thinks Peyton's cheating with Jake, basically. Right?" he looked to Haley for approval.

"Yup." Haley nodded.

"I thought I knew Peyton really well." Nathan joined Haley on the bed. "But after we broke up back in junior year, I realized I didn't. I don't think she'd cheat on Lucas, but then again, she has cheated with him, so I can't put it past her."

Haley piped in, "True."

"I'm glad no one's being rash, though. That never works in Tree Hill."

"True again," Haley agreed.

Nathan pulled his wife closer, done talking about other people's problems, family or not. "Don't ask me how my day was anymore," he requested.

"Why?" Haley asked with an inquisitive giggle.

"Because," Nathan answered, "then I don't get some long-winded answer when I ask you how yours was."

Haley let out a full-blown laugh. "Sorry. At least now you're informed on the issues," she tried to say with a serious face, but failed, letting a smile form on her lips.

"Yes, you know how much I desperately want to be in on all this drama," Nathan mocked.

"Thought so," Haley proudly shot back. Nathan silenced their debate by forcefully planting a kiss on Haley's lips. He wasn't concerned with Lucas' vast issues in that moment. He and his wife were clearly the happier Scott couple, a well deserved title.

After all, Nathan was sure Lucas got himself into this mess, he could get himself out.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! Brooke is still trying to diffuse this mess. She's winning for now, but she has yet to talk to Peyton. (Next chapter...) ****The final scene was a total filler, just Nathan being there for Haley, since she is clearly stressed out and unreasonably blaming herself.**

**After the next chapter, things should be almost completely caught up. I can promise a large Brooke/Peyton talk, some of which I already have written.**

**Thanks so so so so much for reading and reviewing, I can't stress enough how much it makes my day. :)**


End file.
